


One Plus One Makes Three

by blackForestGirl



Series: The Zauberbiest & His Grimm [6]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackForestGirl/pseuds/blackForestGirl





	1. Prologue - What If I Am?

Nick brushed his fingers gently over Sean’s naked chest. “What if I am?”

The Grimm looked up at Sean, at the same time the Zauberbiest looked down at him. “I would be the happiest man alive.”

Nick smiled softly and settled down again. They remained quiet for a while, just taking pleasure out of being this close, touching each other the way they want, not holding anything back.

“I think the two minutes have passed,” Sean whispered as he turned around, grabbing the little stick from the nightstand with his hand.

“I don’t think I’m ready for this,” Nick whispered. Sean squeezed the Grimm’s upper arm gently and made Nick look at the stick. When he did, Nick softly cried out in surprise and got tears in his eyes.

The Grimm looked up at Sean and before he was able to stop himself, Nick was kissing the Zauberbiest deeply. Sean was returning it with equal fervour, melting into Nick.

“We’re going to be a family,” Sean whispered against his Grimm’s lips and Nick chuckled through his tears, “I love you, Nick.”

The Grimm softly brushed the Zauberbiest’s cheek, “I love you too, Sean.


	2. His Two Favorite People

Nick listened as the rain slightly hit their bedroom window, sighing softly as sleep started to draw him again. They hardly ever slept in, but it was sunday and they had just gotten back home from the hospital.

The Grimm doesn’t know when he got up or how long he had been sleeping again, all he knew was that his two favorite people were sleeping, softly snoring beside him. Nick watched as Sean’s chest steadily rose and fell with each breath, causing their newborn daughter, Elizabeth Rose Burkhardt-Renard, to rise and fall with him as she was curled into his chest. Her skin was still pink and she still had that newborn smell. Some unruly soft curls peeked out of the small cap she had on her head, moving slightly which each of Sean’s breath. Her little hands were curled and clutching Sean’s shirt as his hand engulfed her back, keeping her safely tucked into his chest.

Nick smiled lazily as he took in the scene, they definitely didn’t get many days like this in the future. He let his finger lightly run across his daughter’s knuckles, a ball of emotions forming in his throat as her little fist unfurled and wrapped around his fingertip. He still couldn’t believe it; that they both got the chance to raise a child together.

Watching Sean hold her for the first time would forever be one of his favourite moments in life. The awe and wonderment on his face, the knowledge that ‘their little princess’ (as he teasingly calls her) would be a part of their future, it had been one of the best things ever. The smile on his face outdid all other smiles Nick had ever seen and he only hoped that he would see more of those smiles as the years went on.

Moving closer to them, Nick curved into Sean’s side. He felt his hand slide up his back and settle on his waist before he drew even closer. Sean buried his nose into his hair before kissing Nick softly on his lips. He mumbled sleepily, “Sleep.”

Nick settled his head on Sean’s shoulder, letting his eyes finally slide shut. He felt Sean’s warmth surround him as he whispered, “I love you.”

As he finally gave way to sleep, he felt Sean squeeze his hip and tell him, “I love you too.”


End file.
